


Stockholm Syndrome

by thenamematters



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, no cheating I promise, superhero jungeun, villain sooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenamematters/pseuds/thenamematters
Summary: Jiwoo did not make an elaborate itinerary for a two-day holiday with her friends, only to wake up in an abandoned warehouse after blacking out during the pregame.orJiwoo is SuperheroJungeun’s girlfriend and in classic use-their-loved-ones-against-them fashion, VillainYves keeps kidnapping Jiwoo only for them to fall in love.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based from a writing prompt i saw on instagram heh. also, there won’t be any cheating in this fic, i promise!!

Friday nights are Jiwoo’s sanctuary. Although she loves her job, being a world renowned photographer would inevitably take its toll on any 23-year-old, whose top priority is to earn money (lots of it), and spend it all on the weekends.

With that being said, Jiwoo did not make an elaborate itinerary for a two-day holiday with her friends, only to wake up in an abandoned warehouse after blacking out during the pregame.

The redhead tries to free herself from the ropes that tied her to a chair in the otherwise empty building. When that led to no avail, she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Despite the many variations of “HELP”, “SAVE ME”, and “I WAS SUPPOSED TO PARTY TONIGHT” that rang through the warehouse, no one came to save the photographer. So much for having a superhero as a girlfriend.

Just when Jiwoo was about to have another screaming match with no one in particular, she hears the slight pitter patter of heeled boots. She turns to the sound of footsteps and sees red hooves illuminated by the single lightbulb in the warehouse.

Jiwoo frowns at the weird looking shoes and lifts her gaze to the person wearing them.

It’s a woman. Looks to be a year or two older than her and is more beautiful than any model Jiwoo has photographed. Her jet black hair was styled into a bob that made her neck look even longer, fitting the black turtleneck she was wearing perfectly.

“God?” Jiwoo says, awestruck.

The woman looks at her incredulously. “It’s Yves, actually,” says the woman—Yves—as she brushes off what seems to be cat fur from the pristine slacks she was wearing.

“What am I doing here? Is this a prank? I swear to God did Heejin insist on gifting me an exotic lap dance for my birthday again?! It’s not even October what the hell is she on—“

“This is a kidnapping, dummy,” Yves effectively cuts her off.

“I- What?! What for?!”

Jiwoo scowls at her kidnapper. Albeit being gorgeous, she could be kind of dumb. The redhead has never done anything bad in her entire life. Her moral compass could equal that of a saint. Maybe she confused her for someone else. There could be hundreds of Kim Jiwoo’s in South Korea. It could be anyone—anyone but pure-hearted, grown baby (as said by Heejin’s girlfriend, Hyunjin), Kim “Chuu” Jiwoo.

Yves only shrugs.” Your girlfriend has something of mine but won’t negotiate. So, you know what they say, an eye for an eye, a copy of the exposé of Congressman Ha for the safety of your girlfriend.”

“H-How did you know about us?” Jiwoo stutters.

It’s almost impossible for Jungeun’s cover to be blown. The girl wears a suit akin to Spiderman when she does all her superhero stuff and has not once taken off her mask. No one even knows that Midnight Owl (as the public referred to her) is a bottle blonde with the ugliest roots known to man.

“I have my ways,” was Yves’ vague reply as she gives Jiwoo a once over. Her eyes widen at the sight of Jiwoo getting rope burn and moves to free the redhead from her confines.

“I’m so so sorry! I specifically told them not to hurt you in any way! Why do men never do as they say,” the raven haired beauty rants as she cuts through the thick rope binding Jiwoo to the chair.

Jiwoo shakes her wrists in an attempt to dull the pain while Yves looks at her sheepishly.

The photog really doesn’t get it. How is Yves even a kidnapper when she’s so concerned for her wellbeing?

Just as Jiwoo was formulating an escape plan, Midnight Owl comes crashing through one of the warehouses’s windows.

Jiwoo feels her heart hammer in her chest at the sight of her spandex-clad girlfriend, coming to her rescue.

“Oh, thank God. About time you came for her,” Yves rolls her eyes, “Didn’t you get the note I left in your desk, Kim Jungeun?” The villain taunts once more.

Midnight Owl (Jiwoo still cringes at the name) ignores Yves’ antics and instead takes a fighting instance, keeping distance from the villain who grabs two katanas from the scabbards on her back (what the hell, Jiwoo didn’t even notice she had those).

The damsel in distress looks back and forth between her girlfriend and her kidnapper. She’s never quite seen her girlfriend in action save for glimpses in TV broadcasts of Jungeun flapping her robotic wings as she rescues a kid from the 23rd floor of a building caught on fire.

She won’t deny that Jungeun’s superhero duties scare her to no end, but seeing it up close makes it even more terrifying.

“Is this what you want?” the superhero questions as dangles a flash drive in front of Yves.

The raven haired girl only glares at Jungeun.

With a speed that puts Usain Bolt to shame, Yves lunges at Jungeun, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

Yves had both of Jungeun’s arms pinned to the floor with her left hand, while her right grabbed the flash drive from the superhero’s loosening grip. The villain smirks as she lets go of Jungeun.

The superhero tries to get a hold of her but isn’t quite quick enough as Yves does a perfect backflip and hops on the cargoes laid askew on the warehouse.

The villain was a breath away from escaping through the window Jungeun broke when Jiwoo stops her.

“Wait!” Jiwoo shouts, “What the hell are those shoes?”

Yves raises a perfectly plucked brow, “These are tabi boots, dummy. Read a fashion blog for once,” she replies as she jumps off the window off to God knows where.

Jungeun spits out a string of curses, not even bothering to check on her girlfriend. But it didn’t matter. Jiwoo had her mind busy with thoughts of a particular villain who dresses part soccer mom and part e-boy.

(She hopes to see more of her).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! here’s chapter two :)

It takes a week and a half before Jiwoo once again wakes up in an abandoned building. This time, however, it’s not poorly lit and rat-infested.

The redhead seems to be in a beach house equipped with the type of furniture she only once saw in a tour at Buckingham Palace. While the wooden floors gave out an entirely SoCal vibe, the seats were a deep red ivory leather complete with large silk pillows. At the middle was a Maitland Smith style tessellated stone coffee table that seems to cost more than a one-way ticket to Prague.

Jiwoo knew that Yves was filthy rich. Her and Jungeun’s weekly date night ended with both of them cooped up in the living room watching reruns of The Bachelor. As the girlfriends lounged at the couch of their shared penthouse flat, the contractor-by-day and superhero-by-night told her what little she knew about Yves as the topic of Jiwoo’s ruined weekend holiday was opened.

It was rare for the blonde to know about her enemies. But Yves, as always, is a special case. According to her girlfriend, Yves is the daughter of Congressman Ha Myeong Hun, the richest politician in all of South Korea.

“ _Rumor has it that their wealth goes back to the Goryeo dynasty because his ancestor was some kind of royalty,” Jungeun says through a mouthful of potato chips, “Actually, he said that to me himself.”_

_ Jiwoo giggles as she wipes the crumbs on the side of Jungeun’s lips, “How did you even meet him?” _

_ “Remember when I said a politician asked me to do some stuff for him?” Jiwoo nods. “It was that guy. We met during my rendezvous with Frog Face.” _

_ The photographer shivers at the mention of one of her girlfriend’s toughest rivals. Despite her small stature, Frog Face created quite the ruckus by kidnapping animals from zoos and aquariums only to set them free. _

_To be completely honest, Jiwoo thinks Frog Face did more good than harm. If it wasn’t for her over-the-top measures (she planted fake bombs on all the places she targeted and sent out really convincing bomb threats), Jungeun would not have intervened._

_ “Anyways,” the blonde continues, “Mr. Ha wanted me to be his bodyguard of some sort. Said his daughter was out for some really important documents and quite possibly, his life too.” _

_ “Do you know why she’s after those?” _

_ Jungeun shrugs, “Beats me. But he’s a good man. He’s the biggest bet in winning the next presidential elections. Plus, Yves doesn’t exactly have the best track record,” she grimaces, thinking about the Congressman’s stories of the girl stealing his assets, “The guy just doesn’t want to publicize whatever his daughter’s up to ‘cause he’s afraid it’ll hurt his chances” _

She doubts that Yves’ motives are unreasonable. After all, the worst anyone with a smile as pure and adorable as Yves’ was to give Jiwoo mild heart attacks akin to the ones her friend, Chaewon, has whenever she sees Oh My Girl’s YooA.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” a voice says, “Care to join me?”

Yves walks out of the room adjacent to where Jiwoo is situated, carrying a tray with a ceramic tea pot and two identical cups adorned with the same ancient Chinese design.

Jiwoo feels her cheeks warm at the sight of Yves in a white, knee-length slip dress that exposed her toned shoulders and prominent collar bones. She feels them get warmer at the hint of cleavage exposed as Yves sets the tray on the coffee table.

The villain gestures for Jiwoo to sit next to her as she plops down on the couch. The redhead walks slowly from the armchair she was sitting on to sit a few spaces from Yves.

Only, Yves closes the gap between them as she passed a cup of freshly poured tea to Jiwoo. The closer she gets, the more the redhead catches whiffs of the distinct scent of Jo Malone nectarine blossom and honey perfume.

Of course she recognizes it. She photographed its newest campaign just a month ago.

_ It suits her _ _,_ Jiwoo thinks. Somehow it smells a lot better on Yves than on Bella Hadid.

“Sorry I had to do this again,” Yves says, catching Jiwoo off guard, “It’s just that your girlfriend gave me  a dupe and I don’t know what else to do to get what I need.”

The younger stares at her kidnapper as she pours herself a cup of tea—deliberate, regal, and alluring. Jiwoo thinks she’s never seen anyone make something as mundane as pouring tea look magical.

“What do you even need that flash drive for?” Jiwoo replies, ignoring the apology.

“Confidential,” Yves huffs out, “Can’t exactly ruin South Korea’s favorite politician until I have concrete evidence against him.”

The conversation ended quicker than Jiwoo expected. She racks her mind for something to talk about. The redhead doesn’t know exactly why she’s so drawn to the villain. But she is sure that she wants to know more about Yves than what her cat-mom Instagram profile shows.

“So,” Jiwoo starts. “How did you kidnap me this time?” The redhead only remembers staying in on a Friday night. Next thing she knows, she’s in Yves’ lavish beach house.

Yves shrugs. “The door to your apartment was unlocked.”

“Oh.”

“Friends couldn’t make it to a Friday night out?”

“No, actually.” Jiwoo replies, tapping her house slipper clad feet on the floor. She smiles at the thought of Yves, in the middle of a kidnapping, remembering to grab her fluffy penguin slippers for her. “I had a long day at work and just wanted to go to bed.”

“God, I’m an asshole,” Yves says in realization, “There’s a spare bedroom upstairs. You can rest there if you want.”

Jiwoo perks up at the offer. She looks up at the clock just above the fireplace in front of them. It’s only half past one in the morning. She’s had too little sleep for a weekend.

“I’d love to.”

Yves escorts Jiwoo to the metal floating staircase. As she stares at the expanse of the property, the redhead suddenly feels self-conscious in her sweatpants and old university tee.

“Is this your place?” Jiwoo asks, running her hand on the metal railings.

“It’s my family’s beach house. We used to stay here a lot back when mom was still alive. She always loved the beach.”

The other remembers news breaking out that Congressman Ha’s wife died in an assassination in their own home. She vaguely remembers a young, red-faced Yves crying in the middle of an interview. It was sickening, really. The kid just saw her mother die with her own eyes but the press was already grilling her for details.

Much like Yves’ father, her mother, Ha Jihyo, was loved by all of South Korea. She managed five charities and was always first to respond in case any disaster broke out in every part of the country. The Ha family was indeed a picture-perfect family. If not for Yves’ rather impressive record of illegal drag racing cases, that is.

“It looks amazing.”

“Thanks! I designed it myself.” Yves breaks out in a cocky grin. “Actually, it’s what I’ve been busying myself with after quitting drag racing. Turns out, being a museum curator has its perks.”

The flight of stairs led to a living room that had the same color scheme as the one downstairs. Jiwoo followed as Yves trudged to a room in the dimly lit hallway.

“I hope this is fine.” Yves says, switching on the lights.

“This is  more than fine,” Jiwoo replies, once again in awe of the interior. “I’ve been to the Marina Bay Sands hotel and that doesn’t even compare to  this.”

Jiwoo plops down on the California King Bed in the middle of the room. She motions for Yves to lay down with her but the villain hesitates.

“Come on! I know museums get crazy busy on the weekends. You need all the rest you can get too.”

Yves rolls her eyes but plops down next to Jiwoo. She debates whether she should tell the younger that she doesn’t even work on the weekends. However, she gives in to the temptation of wrapping herself in the duvet she got fresh from Turkey.

(When she gives in to the temptation that is Jiwoo, looking adorable all bundled up and sleepy, she doesn’t say as well.)

The raven haired lass moved to her side and stared at Jiwoo. She takes in her wide eyes, button nose, and the grin permanently plastered on her face. She feels unease settle in her gut as she considers the situations she’s forced Jiwoo into.

She’s detests her dad for taking advantage of people. But here she is, doing something just as bad.

“I don’t really know why you’re doing this, Yves. But I hope you’re a good guy.” Jiwoo mumbles, looking straight at the other’s dark eyes.

Yves musters the courage to put her hand on the side of Jiwoo’s face. Her breath hitches as Jiwoo snuggles to the touch.

“Don’t worry. I’m a good guy.”

She thinks about how she so desperately wants to kiss someone else’s girlfriend right now. And yet, she still insists on being the good guy.

—

Jiwoo wakes up to find Yves’ side of the bed empty. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and runs down the stairs to check on her companion.

The redhead gasps at the sight of Jungeun wrestling with Yves in the living room floor. The blonde has the villain in a chokehold, turning Yves sickly red in the face.

“Jungeun, stop! You’re hurting her!” Jiwoo screams, eyes turning glassy as her girlfriend continues choking Yves.

“I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS BUT YOU WOULDN’T LISTEN,” Jungeun screams at Yves, ignoring Jiwoo’s pleas.

The villain grabs Jungeun’s wrist and breaks away from the death grip. She throws the blonde to her side and punches her square on the jaw.

“YVES STOP!”

Jiwoo cries as the two continue to wrestle. Yves stands and hoists Jungeun up, fisting the front of her hoodie. The blonde scowls and spits out blood on Yves’ faux cowhide rug, smirking at the other. If it was even possible, Yves got angrier.

“THAT’S ROBERTO CAVALLI BITCH!!” The villain screeches, ready to land another punch on Jungeun.

At this, Jiwoo directly intervenes, pulling the taller girl away from Jungeun. “Stop, please! Let’s talk this out”

The blonde wipes the blood with the sleeve of her black hoodie. “You can’t use Jiwoo as collateral every time you don’t get what you want from me. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Then give it to me!! Do you even know what’s in that flash drive?!”

Before Jiwoo and the villain could react, Jungeun lands a kick on Yves’ flawless face. Jiwoo’s tears fall harder as the other’s body fell limp on the floor.

“Jiwoo, let’s go.” Jungeun says as she grabs Jiwoo’s hand. They make their way out of Yves’ beach house and run towards Jungeun’s black Maserati, Jiwoo crying all the way.

Jungeun immediately wraps her girlfriend in her arms once they were settled. “Are you okay? Did she hurt you?! I’m so so sorry for being late,” Jungeun whispers, cupping Jiwoo’s face in her blood-stained hands, “Frog Face got out of prison again and it was so exhausting, I accidentally crashed on Officer Jung’s couch. I’m sorry, Jiwoo. I really am.”

Jiwoo rubs her thumb on the blonde’s hands. “It’s fine, Jungie,” She smiles tiredly, “Will Yves be alright?”

“Yeah, I guess. She’ll wake up with a terrible headache but she’ll live.”

Jiwoo couldn’t help but think about Yves as Jungeun’s drives them back home. She convinces the other to give the supposed “villain” the benefit of the doubt but the blonde’s anger was too much.

“Jungie,  _please_ , “ Jiwoo begs, bringing her hands to Jungeun’s hand on the gear stick. “Just this once.”

The blonde only sighs and continues driving home.

—

Yves feels a splitting pain in her forehead as she regains consciousness. She curses as she spots the blood stain on her Cavalli rug, a stark reminder that Jungeun won this round.

The villain looks up at the ceiling and contemplates whether it’ll always end up like this—with her left all alone while someone gets away with the one thing she wants but can never have.

(She’s not sure whether it’s the evidence against her father or entirely something,  _someone_ , else.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY THIS TOOK TOO LONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to see Yves’ outfit in this chapter  
> https://twitter.com/y3hji/status/1240522358340718595?s=21

Yves hates Kim Jungeun with every fiber of her being. She hates how she looks good with blonde hair, hates how she beat her record in 100m freestyle at the Hotel BBC’s Swim Club, hates how she never bothered to hear her side of the story.

Most of all, she hates how Kim Jungeun, who has the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world, still had the audacity to go out on a  date at some hole-in-the-wall pizzeria with some blonde cop.

The ravenette was busy wolfing down her margherita pizza when the blonde’s obnoxious nasal laughter reached her ears. She spots Jungeun two tables ahead lightly slapping the shoulder of a fellow blonde whose grin matched Jungeun’s.

Yves was never the type to pry but she knows better than to tolerate a lying, cheating whore. The villain clenched her fists as she stares at the (obviously flirting) bickering blondes and wonders how Kim Jungeun could sit andlaugh at someone else’s jokes while Jiwoo was probably waiting for her in their apartment. 

She knows the works—the giggling, the hair twirling, all that stuff. Yves was never a stranger to the dating scene. When she got her first kiss stolen by snotty and freakishly tall Johnny Seo in eighth grade, she dated him a second later. It started out great and Johnny took her to dates every weekend but Yves couldn’t handle any more of his  pubescent boy smell so she ended thinks pretty early. The middle schooler dated a bunch of other guys after Johnny but they never really lasted.

It was coming to her college boyfriend’s frat party that made Yves realize what was wrong with her love life. 

Back then, Yves was at her peak. No grades below a B-minus, student loans shouldered by her dad, an apartment just five minutes away from uni, and, of course,  Jaehyun . He was a pretty okay guy. A lot of people would say she’s lucky for dating the son of a business mogul who happens to have a horse cock. And for a while, Yves was content with their relationship.

Despite that, Jaehyun was always pretty serious and drones on and on aboutmarriage and their future lives even when Yves couldn’t care less. All she really wanted was a good lay. The then college freshman only kept him long enough since her father wouldn’t stop pestering her to “set her sights” as early as possible.

If not making out in a spare bedroom, Yves would usually hang by the beer pong table during her boyfriend’s frat parties. Fortunately for her, Jaehyun wasn’t horny that night and was busy playing pool with his frat bros. She looks in the direction of his blonde hair, getting more ruffled as he bobs his head to the beat of a David Guetta song. Jaehyun notices her staring and winks in response.

“You down for a match?” a voice says, stealing Yves’ attention. She shifts her gaze to a smirking redhead, solo cup clutched carelessly as she crosses her arms.

“Beer pong or King’s Cup?”

“Beer pong. Only if blondie over there doesn’t mind,” the stranger says as she shrugs towards Jaehyun.

“It’s cool,” Yves quips as they both move towards the opposite ends of the table. Both she and the stranger fill the cups with whiskey and arrange them into a triangle that looks all too familiar.

“Ready to get your ass kicked?”

Yves, in fact, did get her ass kicked. And in more ways than one. She learns that the girl’s name is Vivi and that she can hold her liquor a lot better than Yves. They fall into easy conversation as Vivi effortlessly shoots every ball on Yves’ side. Despite not having to drink a lot because of her opponent’s crappy aim, Vivi was ceaselessly taking swigs of the vodka bottle clutched on her non-dominant hand, effectively keeping up with Yves’ tipsy blabbering.

Apparently, Vivi is a junior and is majoring in literature. Yves doesn’t exactly understand the correlation but the fact that Vivi speaks five languages may have something to do with her laugh sounding better than Wonder Girls’ entire discography.

The match ends with them sharing Vivi’s halved vodka bottle as they sat by the pool deck. There wasn’t really anything special to it but Yves found herself looking back to her moments with Vivi the next week. And the one after that. And the one after that too.

“I think I might be bi,” she says as Jaehyun was aggressively leaving kisses on her neck. It was a rare occasion that they both shared a free period and what better way to spend it than a quickie in the abandoned second-floor restroom.

“Oh?”

“And I think I’m crushing on this girl.”

Jaehyun paused. “Wh- Since when?”

The other runs her fingers through her hair. “I don’t know, Jae. Last week I guess? I just,” she sighs, “I just can’t get her out of my mind. I’m sorry.”

“Like how I’m always on your mind or like, just a background thought or something?”

“Like a nipple to a boob, maybe.”

Eventually, Yves broke up with him—part for being guilty of crushing on someone else and part because Jaehyun kept insisting it was fine as long as she’s down for a threesome.

She never saw Vivi again. Some said she went to Hong Kong for the second semester, but there were also rumors that she was off traveling the world for various modeling gigs. 

Nonetheless, Yves started dating women right after hergay awakening. She knows what every grin, pat on the shoulder, and voice tone entails when you’re out with a potential lover. The fact that she’s too in-the-know makes her want to break Jungeun’s neck even more with how she’s acting at the moment.

Yves glares at the duo who was now sharing a blood orange sorbet.  It had to be her favorite flavor too, for fuck’s sake. Jungeun giggles as the other blonde moves the spoon towards her mouth in attempt to feed her. It didn’t take long for the shorter to do the same to her  date.  Yves feels herself puke a little as the two get more flustered by the minute.

She hopes they both die of brain freeze.

The taller of the two absentmindedly watches the other patrons while Jungeun recalls another high school story. She furrows her brows as she sets her eyes at the woman seated near their table. Her hardened gaze seemed to be directed towards her and her companion. Jungeun stops mid-sentence when she sees the other occupied with something else. She turns her head to where her date was staring and immediately pales.

“Yves, let me explain,” Jungeun walks toward Yves while the other follows behind her.

“Well, James Dean,” she snarks, “There’s no need to justify cheating on your girlfriend.”

“YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!” the other blonde exclaims, making the other restaurant patrons stare at the commotion.

“Wai- Jinsoul I don’t really-“

“What do you think Jiwoo is then? Arm candy?!” Yves replies, standing to get on Jungeun’s level.

“YOU’RE DATING JIWOO?!”

—

Naturally, the three women got kicked out of the pizzeria. Although, that didn’t stop Jungeun and Yvesfrom screaming each other’s head off. On the other hand, Jinsoul was curled up in a fetal position while crying at the curb.

“I’m a whore,” the crying blonde whispers, as she laments how she was involved in this predicament.

“DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE,” Yves retorts, thanking her supersonic hearing for letting her use that opportunity to make Jinsoul feel worse. “AND THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE TOO!”

Jungeun feels exasperation get the best of her and decides to just come clean. “Jiwoo and I aren’t together,” the shortest of the three mumbles, looking directly at the blonde cop.

“I-What? What do you mean?” the oldest says, confusion written all over her face.

Jungeun sits next to Jinsoul at the curb. She tries to put her arm around her but the taller girl just moves away from her touch and just glares at her. “Don’t think you can lie to me again, Jungeun.”

“I’m not!” she says exasperatedly, “Jiwoo is my best friend. Always has been. And yes we do go on dates sometimes and we kiss for fun but that’s all there is to it.”

“She was the first to know about me being Midnight Owl so she knows my dating life could get compromised by dumbass fuckers who think kidnapping my loved ones would work best against me,” she explains, glaring at Yves.

“Jiwoo being Jiwoo volunteered to act as my girlfriend instead since she knows she can fend for herself. I tried to talk her out of it but I guess she also wanted to someone to live with and an excuse to dote on me.”

“That’s still really dangerous though,” Jinsoul quips.

“I guess,” Jungeun says, “But she can hold her own. She’s a black belt in taekwondo and even added this new move called chuu-jutsu.  Bruce Lee said it was too hard for him to do.”

Yves whistles, “That’s hot.” Jungeun glares in reply.

“I’m sorry about this whole misunderstanding,” the blonde apologizes, facing her date’s pouting face. “I swear I won’t do anything to hurt you or anyone.”

“You literally kicked me so hard that I passed out just a few days ago but okay,” the villain says, cutting off Jungeun’s confession. She was standing with her arms crossed while the blondes were close to cuddling in the sidewalk.

“Maybe if you weren’t a kidnapping, thieving bitch I wouldn’t have had to do that.”

“Maybe if you’d give me the flash drive that holds the evidence of my father’s slush funds we would have never met,” Yves fires back, resting her hand on her two-tone Bottega Veneta leather pants clad hip. 

“Who are you exactly?” Jinsoul asks the villain, staring up at her lithe figure.

The villain rolls her eyes, “Yves Ha. Ha Sooyoung. Whatever.”

The cop widens her eyes, “Congressman Ha’s daughter? Man, what luck!” she finishes excitedly.

“You’re potential girlfriend is literally sitting beside you but continue fawning over me, please.”

“No silly,” Jinsoul giggles, “You said you have evidence of your dad’s slush funds?,” Yves nods. “I’m actually part of a team who investigates presidential candidates for the next election. I saw some loose ends in your dad’s account statements and I’d like to check if those slush funds are the reason for that.”

Jungeun looks back and forth between the excited looking girls, “You mean the Congressman has been doing illegal stuff all this time?”

“Obviously, loser. You didn’t listen to me the first time but when it’s a sexy blonde in a cop uniform, you accept everything that comes out of her mouth,” Yves scolds.

Jungeun was taken aback by what the villain said. She looks down to her sneaker-clad feet in shame. With the black air force ones she was wearing, you’d think she was the villain. “I’m sorry for being so one-sided. I shouldn’t have trusted your father too much.”

“You bet your ass-“, the villain gets cut off when she sees Jinsoul glare at her as she motions to Jungeun with her eyes.

Yves huffs but follows through with Jungeun’s apology. “I’m sorry a called you a lying, cheating whore. Now can you please give me the flash drive?”

Jungeun retrieves the pig-shaped flash drive from the pocket of her black jeans and hands it over to Yves. “There. I think Jinsoul could help you with that too, right ‘Soul?”

The cop nods. “You can see me at my office tomorrow at 10,” the taller blonde says handing Yves a calling card, “Now can you please leave? We have a date to finish,” Jinsoul grins, grabbing Jungeun’s sweater paw as they leave the other woman standing in the curb.

Yves scoffs at how ridiculous the pair looks, a cop and a girl who might as well pass as a burglar with the all-black fit she’s wearing, holding hands and laughing along the way. She can’t help but feel a little envious.

—

It was a little after 10 when Jiwoo hears someone knock at their flat’s door. She contemplates changing into something other than her panties and an oversized t-shirt but she figures it’s just either Jungeun or one of her besties. Haseul has been visiting her a lot lately. Must be because she couldn’t stand Yeojin’s (her sister) tireless screaming in her apartment.

She runs to the door and sees Yves holding a six-pack Corona and some takeaway fried chicken.

“Oh so you’re bribing me now?” Jiwoo teases, opening the door. “Sorry but I would never betray my bes—my girlfriend.”

Yves rolls her eyes, “Thought we could hangout. Saw your fake girlfriend out on a date anyways.” She kicked off her black leather mules and faced Jiwoo’s retreating figure. The villain immediately flushed at the amount of leg exposed, and tried to look anywhere but  there.

“Yves, let me explain,” Jiwoo stutters as she leads Yves towards the living room.

Yves guffaws, “God, you guys are like twins. Jungeun said the exact same thing,” she adds, “You don’t need to, by the way. Jungeun already told me about it. Got over the shock and all. Plus,” the villain moves the stuff she was bringing to one hand to retrieve the flash drive in her pocket, “No sense in kidnapping you or  Jinsoul anymore.”

Jiwoo squeals before flinging herself on the plush red couch. “Jungie finally listened to your side, didn’t she?! Oh thank God.” Yves follows her lead and sits right beside her, setting the box of chicken on the coffee table before opening a can of beer for herself and Jiwoo.

“Kind of bums me out, though. I’ll have no excuse to see you now.” 

Jiwoo pouts, taking a swig of the beer. “I don’t  detest  your company, stupid .  But like, with all of you and Jungeun’s issues behind, instead of kidnapping me, you can just ask me out now.”

“Like a date?”

“If that’s what you want to call it,” Jiwoo smirks, amused at the forlorn expression on Yves’ face. “Although I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea. You’re kinda hot when you’re not getting your ass kicked by my best friend.” 

“Shut up,” Yves says, chucking a throw pillow at a laughing Jiwoo. The redhead easily deflects and shifts her legs so that the rest on Yves lap.

Yves scowls as Jiwoo sighs in content. “What? Are you gonna lecture me on how I’m ruining your designer pants or whatever?”

“I’ll have you know that everything I have on is designer. Even the socks I’m wearing,” the ex villain says, putting her feet up and putting her black, sheer tulle Prada socks on display, “are designer! This shirt is Paco Rabanne and he gave it to me as a gift when I won an ancient Chinese scroll for him at an auction in Dubai- Fuck, I’m talking too much again, aren’t I?”

“No, go on,” Jiwoo smiles, “You’re like a hot nerd every time you do that.”

“I came here to learn more about you, though.”

Jiwoo lets out a breath. “Let’s see,”she continues, “I’m the eldest among my siblings. We’re all girls, you know. But I know I’m the prettiest,” she winks at Yves, causing the other to laugh incredulously.

“Yerim is the youngest. She takes after me a lot, actually. I swear I’ve never seen her frown in my whole life. Olivia is the middle child and she’s like, the entire opposite of us. While it’d take an arrest warrant to make Yerim and I shut up, she’s awfully quiet and scowls a lot. But really, she’s a real softie she just doesn’t know how to show her affections.”

“You guys must be close.” 

“Oh, we are,” Jiwoo nods excitedly, “We usually have game nights every Sunday. Who knows, if you play your cards right, you might be a part of it too.”

Yves grins. “Is this an invitation?”

“For you to be my sister? No. For something a little more romantic? Yeah. Absolutely. Sure.” Jiwoo replies as she nibbles on a drumstick. “It’s a possibility.”

“I’ll make it happen then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry this took too long :( i didn't proofread this so free pass to roast. enjoy!

Jiwoo speeds through the busy streets of Seoul on her first work day this week. With her left hand supporting the camera bag slung on her shoulder, and the other clutching her takeaway coffee, she struggles to fit between the tiny spaces in the crowd. She curses herself for not waking up early especially since her boss told her that her client was big time and that she shouldn't fuck this up.

  
The photographer finally makes it to the set, all sweaty and panting in contrast to the weirdly calm atmosphere in the venue. Jiwoo lets out a final huff before readying her equipment. She motions for one of the staff members to brief her of the theme of this photoshoot.

  
"This one, we're featuring some of the best haute couture looks," the pink-haired intern says excitedly. "Sorry for the energy it's just that it's my first time in a shoot for Vogue Korea. I'm fucking freaking out."

  
Jiwoo smiles, seeing much of her younger self in the eager junior. "It's fine we've all been there. I'll let you take some of the shots if you like."

  
"No way."

  
"Yes way. What's your name again?"

  
"Ryujin," the younger says, offering her outstretched hand to Jiwoo. "Shin Ryujin."

  
"Nice to meet you, Ryujin," Jiwoo grins, getting back to position after shaking the other's hand.

  
Jiwoo hears muffled laughter coming from her right. She looks back and sees the staff chatting with the model for this shoot.

  
Wong Vivi, in all her blonde bombshell glory, stands in 7-inch heels brandishing one of Iris Van Herpen's best designs. The tan-colored dress with ruffles going from top to bottom fit perfectly on her slender body, giving her a perfect silhouette. 3-D printed "water details" adorned the dress as well as Vivi's neck, which made it look even more elongated with her hair done up.

  
The model walks to the middle of the set and sends a smile and a tiny wave in Jiwoo's direction. "Let's get this shit done before I get varicose veins."

  
Ryujin's eyes widened at the crass remark but Jiwoo only laughs in reply. She hopes she'll work with the model soon too.

  
\--

  
It's a little after 10 when they decided to wrap up the shoot. As expected, Vivi was easy to work with. The model already knew all of her best angles and easily followed Jiwoo's instructions. Even so, the photographer felt the tell-tale signs of exhaustion settle so she immediately started packing her equipment to leave the shoot at once. Ryujin's cheery voice distracts her from detaching the lenses her camera.

  
"Someone's looking for you," the pink-haired junior sing-songs, shooting Jiwoo a knowing smirk.

  
Jiwoo furrows her brows in confusion. She didn't make plans with anyone today, none that she remembers at least. Ryujin only motions to a tall figure clutching a bouquet of tulips standing by the door. "I didn't know you have a girlfriend," Ryujin teases, "And she's hot as fuck!"

  
The older smacks Ryujin's arm in response before she stalks over to her visitor. Yves looks as perfect as always. It's the first time Jiwoo has seen her in her work clothes and she finds that she's as beautiful just as when she's wearing million dollars' worth of couture. The museum curator smiles as she hands over the bouquet to Jiwoo and brushed her hands over the black a-line skirt she had on. Jiwoo murmurs a quick thanks before sniffing the flowers to hide her flushed cheeks.

  
"What brings you hear?" she asks, taking in the slight view of Yves' collar bones on her a little-too-unbuttoned buttondown.

  
"I just dropped by from Jinsoul at the station," Yves grins, "The investigation already has a green light thanks to them. And you mentioned having a shoot in the area so I decided to drop by and ask if you wanted to get brunch with me." Jiwoo does remember telling Yves about this shoot. They've been texting ever since they hung out at her and Jungeun's apartment. Still, it's been almost a week since they saw each other thanks to their packed schedules and Jiwoo's more than happy she's with the object of her affections again.

  
Yves plays with the ends of her shirt, waiting for Jiwoo's response. "Only if you want to of course! It's totally fine if you don't!"

  
"I want to!" Jiwoo says hurriedly, not wanting to stress Yves even more, "Just let me get my things for a while."

  
After running to retrieve her things from a still smirking Ryujin, Jiwoo walks back to where Yves was waiting in the snack area. She was about to tell her date that she was ready when she hears another voice call for the the latter.

  
"Yves?" the voice, Wong Vivi, says, "Yves from college? Oh my god, is that you?!"

  
Yves faced the model with widened eyes, showing every bit of shock and disbelief. "Vivi?! What the- You look amazing! And you're a model now?!" She walks towards the other girl to hug her. Vivi, in her usual blue jeans and black tee albeit still in complete hair and makeup, accepts the hug with as much intensity.

  
The model laughs while Yves continues grinning at her. "Realized college really wasn't for me so I moved back to Hong Kong and pursued my modelling dreams," she says, "You're still into fashion, right? I wore Iris Van Herpen today. And tomorrow, McQueen."

  
"Lee's collection?"

  
"Uh-huh. Spring 1999."

  
"No. Fucking. Way."

  
"You can drop by my shoot! Here," Vivi says, reaching for a calling card in her pocket to give to Yves, "My social media accounts are there just message me. I'm about to wash up, by the way. You down to grab some brunch?"

  
Yves looks at Jiwoo and smiles shyly, "I made plans with Jiwoo, actually."

  
Jiwoo feels a lot less awkward now that she's included in the conversation. "Vivi can join us if she wants," she offers quickly as she doesn't want to offend the model.

  
"Uh, actually," Yves softly interjects, "I was hoping for some alone time with Jiwoo, if you don't mind. We can catch up soon." The photographer would be lying if she says she doesn't feel her heart beat faster than Gowon's rap. But she chooses to ignore it.

  
"Oh," Vivi says knowingly, "y'all fucking?"

  
Yves rolls her eyes. "Crass as ever, aren't you?" Vivi only laughs in response and continues to tease Yves.

  
"Anyways, I'm starving so," Yves says, gently grabbing Jiwoo's wrist, "Nice to see you again, Vivi! I'll text you, promise!"

  
"You better!" the model murmurs as she watched at the duo walk out of the venue longingly.

  
\--

  
Yves and Jiwoo settled into a comfortable silence as the latter drove them to what Yves claims as the best brunch place in Seoul. The photographer thinks back to her date's encounter with Vivi and tries to recall whether Yves mentioned anything about having a girlfriend in college. The museum curator did talk about a lot of things but she only ever mentioned having a boyfriend. Jaeyong? Jeno? Jiwoo only remembers that his name starts with a "J".

  
Before she could fret about it for long, Yves parks in front of a quaint garden restaurant that screams money. Yves unbuckles her seatbelt and asks Jiwoo to stay in the car for a bit. The ravenette walked towards her side of the car and opened the door for her, even doing a cute little curtsy that made Jiwoo giggle.

  
"Welcome to Bella's" Yves says as she leads Jiwoo to the outdoor tables of the restaurant. The interior was equipped with white marble, from the floor up to the walls. Fresh lilies, peonies, and lilacs decorated the tables as the centerpiece. All of the silverware sported a shiny gold color while the ceramic plates varied in earthy tones that complimented the wooden tables and chairs.

  
The taller motioned for them to sit in a sun-lit table towards the back of the restaurant while Jiwoo continues to take in their surroundings.

  
"Gorgeous, huh?" Yves says, snapping Jiwoo out of her reverie.

  
"This is amazing. It's like I'm in wonderland." Jiwoo replies, getting comfortable on the cushioned chairs.

  
"Yeah Bella, the owner and one of my closest friends, owns this place with some of her other pals. They all liked the idea of having a sort of Alice in Wonderland theme so they made their first business venture a garden restaurant," she adds, "It seems to do them well, though. The food is amazing and they say this is where Jihyo and Kang Daniel meet up for their dates."

  
"For real?"

  
"For real."

  
"Is this a date then?"

  
"I hope it is," Yves says, "A sincere date though. Maybe you just want to role play as Jihyo and Daniel." The ex-villain quips, squinting at Jiwoo's laughing face.

  
Their bickering was cut off by a waitress walking towards their table to take their orders. Jiwoo was too immersed in her conversation with Yves that she didn't even bother to open the menu on the table.

  
"I'll have the eggs benedict, a margherita pizza, and truffle pasta please," Yves says, seemingly memorized her order.

  
"And for the lady in red?" the waitress, who looks a lot like Yves, says, casually joking with the customers as she takes in Jiwoo's brunch outfit--a red blazer over a black form-fitting dress.

  
"What do you recommend?" the photographer replies, as she finally flips through the menu.

  
"The aglio olio is always a good first dish to try here at Bella's, as well as the breakfast salad."

  
Jiwoo nods, "I'll have those then."

  
"And two mimosas, please," Yves interjects, "It's not a proper brunch without mimosas, right Yukyung?"

  
The waitress grins, "Obviously. I'll be back with your orders shortly. And I'm telling Bella you brought a date this time!"

  
Yves sticks her tongue out at Yukyung before turning her attention back to Jiwoo. "That's Yukyung, one of the co-owners. She and Bella manage this branch while the others manage their other businesses. Bella is one of the chefs, by the way. Hence, the name. Yukyung and I kinda look alike, right?"

  
Jiwoo nods. All this talk about Yves' friends made her mind wander back to Vivi. "So," she starts, "You and Vivi?"

  
"Ah," the other replies, straightening her back, "We met in my ex's frat party. I lost to her over beer pong and the next thing we know, we're betting on whether we'll get alcohol poisoning from all the vodka we were drinking."

  
The curator chuckles, " Actually, she was the person who made me realize I was gay. But I never saw her anymore after that party so."

  
Jiwoo only hums in response. Now it all makes sense while Vivi was looking at them funny. Perhaps the feeling wasn't one-sided. Yves picks up on the change in the atmosphere and decides to clear things up.

  
"I don't like her anymore, if that's what you're thinking," she reassures, "It was just a crush. She's not like, my first love or something."

  
The photographer smiles in response. "Good. Because I want this to be a date not just because I want to role play Jihyo and Kang Daniel."

  
Yves turns red at this and stutters a bit before responding. "I knew you were into that," she says jokingly.

  
"Oh so you were thinking about what I was into?"

  
The other reddens even more and was about to fire back a response before Yukyung returns with their orders, as well as a short-haired girl who Jiwoo soon gets introduced to as Bella. The two talked to them for a while before leaving them to enjoy their first proper date. They've been there for almost two hours and yet, as always, time seemed to go too fast when she's with Yves. She's not even sure whether she's drunk on the pitcher of mimosa they shared, or on Yves' smile--full lips stretching, eyes crinkling and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of vivi (and drama... maybe) next chapter! it's probably gonna be the last one since i'm out of ideas and i have a new prompt i rlly want to try. do comment your thoughts on this! thank u for reading :(  
> twt: @Y3HJI

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D also, i have a twt if u want to hit me up. it’s @Y3HJI . im new to stan twt and am looking for mutuals so. yeah.


End file.
